


creatures lurk below the deck

by sopdetly



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, M/M, snuggly!Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopdetly/pseuds/sopdetly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone takes kindly to Finn's presence in the Resistance. Finn only cares what one person thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	creatures lurk below the deck

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this adorable fanart](http://extremely-gay-aesthetic.tumblr.com/post/142909385721) and I showed it to [theemdash](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash) and she MADE ME write this. (Title from Of Monsters and Men's "King And Lionheart".)

Finn leaves the labyrinth of the underground base when he hears the siren go off, announcing that the fleet is back after a week-long mission. He loves watching the ships land, once he’s looked at the pattern’s leader and reassured himself that it’s still Black Leader in charge. That Poe’s come home to him again.

As the ships do another sweep before coming down, Finn walks over towards Poe’s hangar, smiling at the crew who are waiting to handle the ships and get them put to bed. Poe’s techs are fond of Finn, especially when Finn jumps in to help with preflight; most of Red and Blue squadrons are fine with him, too, but the new Gold squadron is mostly new recruits, and its leader, well.

Speaking of. Cairn strolls past the hangar as the sound of the X-wings rises while they finish their loop and start landing procedures, and then he stops, turns, and walks back towards Finn.

“They still let you hang around here?” His eyes narrow, his arms cross. The defensiveness is clear; he’s expecting an argument.

Finn raises his eyebrows a little, but doesn’t answer or give him what he wants, just stares at Cairn. In the corner of his eye he can see Poe’s X-wing touch down and start towards the hangar. The crew runs out to meet him, and normally Finn would go, too, but he doesn’t want to lead Cairn and his attitude over to Poe.

“You don’t wonder when they’re gonna figure out that evil never changes? When they’re gonna take you out?” His words drip with derision, just this side of blatant hate.

Finn sighs. “I’ve proven myself to those who need to see proof. That’s all that needs to matter to you, Cairn.” He steps forward, getting ready to meet Poe, who he can see is climbing down from his cockpit. BB-8 is already rolling around, saying hello to techs and techdroids.

“I’ve heard rumors,” Cairn says, and he comes closer to Finn. “I don’t believe them.”

“Okay.” Finn moves his head, trying to look around the Gold Leader. Poe’s moved around to the other side of his X-wing to look at something with a tech.

Cairn doesn’t want to let this go, apparently. “I’ve known Dameron longer than you. I knew him when he flew for the New Republic.” He shakes his head. “He’s never been _anything_ but loyal to democracy in this galaxy.”

That warrants Finn’s attention. “You know that every single person on this base knows that, right?” It’s a sensitive spot, not Cairn’s fault, really. Finn spent weeks reassuring Poe that the fact that he’d succumbed to Ren’s Force torture was in no way a measure of Poe’s loyalty to the cause.

(Poe has spent at least equal time reassuring Finn that those who still look at him as a Stormtrooper, who won’t even grant him the “ex” prefix, are a minority who will learn in time. That time hasn’t come, yet, but Finn doesn’t worry about it quite so much anymore.)

“Well, if that rumor is still floating around, then it seems to me some people don’t trust him.”

“Maybe you’re not talking to the right people.”

Cairn looks like he’s about to say something more, but there’s a shouted _Buddy!_ , and a blur of orange runs past him and crashes into Finn’s side. Poe’s arms wind around his waist, and he can feel Poe press his face into Finn’s neck.

“Hey,” he says softly, his own arm going around Poe’s waist in return. He’s still looking at Cairn, though, not smiling, almost daring him to say something more.

Cairn’s eyes narrow, but it’s his Commander in front of him now, smiling and lifting his head to kiss Finn’s cheek.

Finn wants to kiss Poe back, wants to hug him close and admit that he was scared the whole time Poe was gone, but he doesn’t want to share that moment with someone who is clearly not ready to accept Finn’s place in the Resistance, in Poe’s life. He gives Poe’s hip a squeeze, and Poe looks up.

“Oh! Cairn, hello. Sorry, got a bit excited to see my guy.”

Finn feels a warmth spread through his chest; being “Poe’s guy” is still rather new, and that means it always feels amazing when he hears it.

“Commander,” Cairn says, nodding with respect. (But the pilots who truly respect their Commander, who have earned his equal respect, just call him Poe. They also are Finn’s friends.) “I was just going to do some work on my bird. Glad to have you back safe and sound, as always.”

Poe nods. “Always glad to be back.” He looks at Finn and licks his lips. “I should get my postflight done. Shouldn’t take too long. Meet you at the mess?”

“Sure.” He hesitates just a moment, because he doesn’t want to cause issues with Poe’s command, but he knows that only the Gold Leader has the problem here. “I’ll get you some of that custard you like,” he promises, then presses a quick kiss to Poe’s lips and winks at him as he steps back.

Cairn hasn’t moved, and Finn doesn’t bother acknowledging him as he walks away. Finn knows that there are those who distrust him, and he knows Cairn’s a loud voice in that crowd.

But even more, he knows that Poe’s voice is louder. And Poe? Poe will defend him to Skywalker himself if there are doubts there.

Cairn will come around, eventually. If only so he doesn’t get sent home to sit on his thumbs and hope the Resistance wins.


End file.
